The present invention relates to reel-type grass mowers and more specifically relates to self-propelled, triplex or three reel mowers adapted for mowing golf course greens.
The process of mowing a green with a triplex mower involves a circumferential cut around the perimeter of the green either preceded or followed by back-and-forth cross cutting in straight parallel lines to complete the mowing operation. Heretofore, the reels have been symmetrically arranged relative to the center line of the mower. Because the edge of the green must always be in the same location, the mower drive and steering wheels follow the same track each time the circumferential cut is performed resulting in the track area becoming unduly compacted. Such compaction can be avoided when performing the cross cutting operation but it requires the operator to take care to vary the starting position and/or angle of the cross cutting on successive cross cutting operations to thereby direct the wheels into different tracks each operation.